masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcane
* Degrees of Spell Rarity for this Realm are based on availability for Spell Research in the latest official game version. This differs only in one instance from those listed in the documents shipped with the game (version 1.00). Arcane spells also obey their own rules for treasure assignments and diplomatic exchange values. The is one of the six magical Realms in Master of Magic. It is much more of a "utility" school of magic, which can complement any other magical realm with the use of several spells that are not associated with any particular concept. Each Wizard begins the game with two Arcane spells already available, and any Wizard may research all Arcane spells by the end of the game. The Arcane Realm contains only a handful of spells, but many of these are necessary to most Wizards in order to perform more "mundane" activities that other schools of magic do not - such as summoning Heroes, creating Magical Items, and manipulating the Summoning Circle. Furthermore, a Wizard can win the game by researching and casting the Spell of Mastery - a Very Rare Arcane spell with exceptionally high Research- and Casting Cost. The Arcane Realm is associated with the color grey (or tan), and is not aligned with any specific elements or concepts. It is often marked with the symbol, both in-game and on this Wiki. The Arcane Realm has no familiar, nor does it have any Spellbooks; a Wizard cannot be "associated" with the Arcane Realm, though he/she may opt to possess and use only Arcane spells, relying on Retorts, Normal Units and Heroes to win. Overview This realm consists of 14 special utility spells. Wizards begin the game with two of them, Magic Spirit and the Spell of Return, and have full access to the rest of this color through research. There are no arcane Spellbooks. Grey magic is the key to end Master of Magic in a glorious "space-race" victory, by way of the Spell of Mastery. Leaning heavily on grey spells is nothing to be ashamed of, because this realm offers very useful toys. It is needed, in varying degrees depending on your build, to explore around and eventually to meld Nodes with the Magic Spirit, summon and recall Heroes, detect enemy spellcasting, fizzle enemy enchantments, move the Summoning Circle around, craft Magical Items, and in an emergency, to reestablish your lost Fortress. The human player should make a point of brokering grey spells around with the AI rivals, for several good reasons: # They can get them anyway... # They might be willing to trade realm spells we cannot research, and... # We can put these grey spells to more creative uses than they typically do. Description Those spells which do not draw up power from a specific magical realm are deemed "Arcane." The full incantations are probably not scribbled in the margins of the colored spellbooks on the wizard's shelf. Arcane magic is more likely a natural offshoot of his training, entirely improvised. It opens the wizard's game with a singularly important event: the establishment of his Enchanted Fortress and its summoning circle. The stronger arcane spells demand increasingly obscure techniques to develop and cast. The humble Dispel Magic merely draws upon a wizard's know-how in sustaining enchantments to sever those of his rivals. Whereas, the ability to Create Artifacts will test the limits of his specialized knowledge, technical ingenuity, and his ability to channel vast amounts of mana with finesse. Finally, Arcane effects seem peculiarly tied to the wizard's level of insight into the mystical framework holding the game's universe together, with such disparate repercussions as Detect Magic, Awareness, Magic Spirit melding, and Summon Champion, as well as the Runemaster skill. For its part, the Spell of Mastery combines this with lore gained through research; the wider a wizard's spell knowledge, the easier it is to develop this final weapon and take full charge of the universe. Realm Details This realm contains 2 Known spells and 12 Learnable ones, with a total research cost of excluding the Spell of Mastery. The cost of the game's final spell is minus half of the research values of all spells gathered, by any means, during the campaign (starting spells not included). Starting with 11 books also deducts . Some grey magic effects can be approximated or surpassed by the spells in more exclusive realms. These are: * - a beefed-up Magic Spirit * - summons a single-instance Champion * , - global oppressive effects as Disjunction vs. spells * - generalized Recall Hero, for all units and possible overland usage * - a triple-strength Dispel Magic * - a triple-strength Disenchant Area * - a triple-strength Disjunction * , - global oppressive magic, as a miniaturized Spell of Mastery * - relocates the Fortress in a less embarrassing manner than the Spell of Return * - total map Awareness List of Arcane Spells Strategy Category:Arcane Category:Magical Realms